girl problems
by ciddy cat
Summary: OMG Fuji and Eiji...juice...girls... read and find out how it happens... what it leds to...
1. girls

**Girl problems**

**Chapter 1**

**(Girls)**

The lights turn on and Fuji to his right of himself and looks at his boyfriend, Tezuka, and says, "That was a good movie. Did you enjoy it?"

"Let's go" was all that Tezuka had to say. They both stand up and fallow the crowd out of the movie theatre. As soon as they were out side, Fuji grabs Tezuka's hand and pulls him toward an ice cream polar.

Fuji goes up to the counter and orders a cup of mint-chocolate chip ice cream with carmal, butterscotch, and multicoloured sprinkles. Tezuka looks at him like he has grown an extra head and turns to the counter and orders plain old vanilla ice cream. Fuji shakes his head in disgorgement and tells the lady behind the counter to put hot fudge on it.

Fuji takes his ice cream and sets down while Tezuka pays.

"Tezuka, you need a little excitement in your life, and plain vanilla is not going to help that matter very much." Fuji tells his boyfriend as he joins him in eating. Tezuka refused to say anything so he continued to talk "This is good. No wander this is Fiji's favourite."

"Eiji's?"

" Eiji was telling me what his favourite kind of ice cream was, so I'm trying it." From there they sat in silence till Fuji's cell phone rang."Moshi, Moshi."

"Fuji-co! Come over now! I've got a big problem! Thanks" and with that Eiji hangs up.

"Looks like I'm going to Eiji's " Fuji tells his boyfriend as he puts his cell phone away.

"I'll walk with you" Tezuka says as he stands up. They finish their ice creams on the way to Eiji's house.

**TIME LAPS**

Fiji reached up to ring the doorbell for the 5th time.

"I wander if something's wrong." Fuji says as he walks into Eiji's house.

"SURPRISE!" comes a united shout as every one jumps out of their hiding places.

"What the…" Fuji says as he looks around the room. He sees Eiji, Momo, Ryoma, Inui, Oishi, Kaido, Takashi, and…

" YUUTA!"

Yuuta tacks a few steps back and flinches when Fuji run to him and gives him a giant hug. "What have t gotten my self into." Youta asks himself

After Fuji let go of his little brother, he turned to his teammates. "I thought we weren't going to have a party for my b-day?"

Eiji came bouncing up and gave Fuji a hug. "We can't, not have a party, you only get a b-day every 4 years."

"Eiji, where's your family?" Fuji asks as he gives his most innocent smile. Eiji didn't notice and answers " they're out of town, so I'm staying with Oishi."

"Then lets play a game," Fuji suggests and everyone paled.

"Hmm…I know Truth or dare."

"All right" Oishi said.

" In partners." Fuji continues "and I pick them."

"I data." Inui says

"Lets see then" Fuji begins only to interrupted

" Who said we agreed to play this game any way." Momo puts in and mutable heads nod. Truth and dare with Fuji is scary, just ask Youta.

" Because its my b-day, sooo you have to" Came the answer.

" You can't argy with him there." Takashi puts in tensely and sighs when the heads around the room starts to nod.

" Glad we all agree." Fuji says as he takes Eiji by the hand. He tells Eiji to sit and turns to the others. When he was done telling them where to sit. B the time he was finished was this clockwise: Yuuta Oishi, Takashi, Eiji, Ryoma, Tezuka, Momo, Kaido, Inui, and Fuji.

"I'm not setting with _him_." Momo says as he points at Kaido.

"For once, I agree" Kaido tells the group of teens.

"You will sit there or you will not play with us." Fuji says trying to be mad

" Fine with me, I'm outa here." Kaido says as he gets up.

"SIT DOWN NOOOOOOW!" Kaido quickly sits back down.

"Thank You Kaido." Fuji says sweetly

"I'm partners with Eiji. Momo with Ryoma are together, Inui with Oishi, Kaido with Yuuta, and Takashi with Tezuka. Now all we need is a bottle." Fuji informs them

"A bottle?" Ryoma asks.

" To spin what else, to see who asks and who dose the asking." Fuji informs them.

" I'll get one." Eiji tells them and disappears down the hall, to reaper with a bottle in hand. Fuji takes it and holds it for every one to see who acts and who does the asking." Fuji tells them.

" Well spin the bottle, who ever the small end points to, him and his partner will be the victims. The other end is for the tellers. The person the bottle's pointing at goes first (in truth). The partner of the person the bottle is pointing to is going to spin the bottle next. Okay?"

" Do you mean both people have to do what is said?" Inui asks and Fuji nods his head in agreement. "I like it."

"Yuuta spin." Fuji orders his little brother. Yuuta fallows orders and spins the bottle.

"Okay…Inui & Oishi are the victims to…Ryoma & Momo. Truth or dare?" Fuji asks them.

"Dare." Inui answers.

"Sing I did it again by Brittany Spears." Ryoma tells them. The two start to sing. (If you call it singing)

" Sounds like a toad and a bull dog trying to harmonize." Kaido practically screams over the two. "Make them stop."

" Who is the bull dog and who is the frog?" asks Inui with his notebook out, before he spins the bottle.

Yuuta & Kaido are victims to Momo & Ryoma. "Truth" Yuuta tells them.

"What's your biggest secret?" Momo asks them.

"Yuuta first" tells them.

"Why me?" Yuuta exclaims. And his brother says, "It's pointing to you"

"Fine… I was afraid of the dark till I was 10… so I sleep with Shusuke." Yuuta tells them.

" I remember that… and the little pink bunny night light, that you wouldn't sleep without." Fuji tells him, this earns a good laugh and a glare from Yuuta.

"Kaido, your turn" Eiji points out to the silent boy.

"I sleep with Mr. snuggles every night." he mutters as everyone, but Inui and Tezuka, brakes out laughing.

Next are Fuji & Eiji victims to Takashi & Tezuka. "Dare," the boys say together.

Takashi looks at Tezuka for help, but doesn't receive any. " Um…a shot of rum."

"Ok" Fuji says as Eiji jumps up, again, and leaves to return with two shots of rum. After handing one to Fuji, they both drink. " Ewww…." is all they say after they drink the rum.

Eiji spins the bottle to have it land on Takashi & Tezuka as victims to Oishi & Inui. "Truth"

" What was the most embarrassing nick name you've ever had and who gave it to you?"

"Sushi man by the neighbour hood kids" Takashi tells them.

"Tezuka?" asks Oishi, when he didn't say anything.

"Snugely wogilly by my mom" he tells them and everyone brakes out laughing.

"Now, now. We should be nice to snugely wogilly," Fuji tells them, as soon as he's under control. " Spin snugely wogilly."

Inui & Oishi victims to Kaido & Yuuta. " Truth."

"Who was your first kiss and when?" Yuuta asks them.

" I don't remember her name, but is was I sixth grade" Oishi tells them

"Some guy got dared to kiss me at school a year ago." Inui tells them 'and I've been guy ever since' he thought.

"I remember that" Fuji tells Inui.

"What?" came multiple voices?

"I dared a boy, cant remember who, to kiss him" Fuji tells them.

"You really like causing trouble, don't you?" Yuuta asks his brother, ashamed.

"Of course, my little brother" Fuji tells him.

"Ok, ok. Lets get back to the game." Kaido tells them.

" Yah! We get to ask the question!" Eiji say evidently. The bottle landed on Eiji & Fuji with Inui & Oishi their victims. "Truth"

Eiji and Fuji go and whisper in the corner for a moment before returning to the circle. Eiji says " have you ever done a back flip and if not try."

"You have to be kidding." Inui asks Eiji. " Nope, go on show us your back flips." Fuji replays

" You are going to let those two go to flip around your house?" Kaido questions the little redhead. "Well for one thing it's not my house I just live here." Eiji replay as he and a few others put a blanket of pillows on the floor for the two new acrobats. Inui was the first to go it wasn't that bad until he started and it kind of went down hill…literally, falling hardly but was able to get up. (That has got to hurt) Oishi wasn't half bad he made it over but the pillow got a real beating. He got misarranged but cooled down before returning to the group. He spun the bottle like nothing ever happened.

"Next to be victims are…Momo & Ryoma." Yuuta says "and Takashi & Tezuka will be giving the Question." Ryoma looks to Momo and Momo does the same then they turn to the group and say together "truth."

"Okay at is very moment how is your crush…"Ryoma turns to his partner and says, "Momo your turn is first." Momo turn away and tries to hide his face from the group. "It …well…I…uh…That is I like him." every one turns to Momo to see what he was pointing at Ryoma get up and walks to Momo and gently plants his lips against Momo's and every one in the room gaped in surprise even Tezuka. No one in the group expected that not even Inui that knows all the possibilities in anything. "Ok enough with the mushy gushy stuff already,

Spin the bottle." Yuuta says. Ryoma gives him a glare and returns to his sit with a big smile on his face picks up the bottle and spin it then give Momo a big grin. The next matching are Inui & Oishi victims to Takashi & Tezuka.

"Dare." Inui says bravely. Takashi looks down at the ground and starts to say run but was cut off by a comment from Tezuka "dance the tango for 2 minutes." Inui and Oishi look at him blankly "NOW!" instantly they get up start to do the tango with no music and no coronation involved. When the time was up they went to the group and sat down silently. Kaido was the first to break the silence by saying, "you couldn't do any better than that, a horse and a cow could do better that you" Kaido makes a lame remark again as the team mates was close to screams of laughter that thy didn't even hear the lame remark.

Inui and Oishi got there ay back, but not for the tango, but for the free singing lesson from Momo & Ryoma. "Truth" Ryoma tells them. Oishi told the next question and to there surprise it was ruthless unlike Oishi at all. "When did you start to like each other?" mean while Inui takes out his notebook to check if his information was correct and to much of his liking it was perfectly 100 correct. " When I first Momo." he says trying to be invisible

. To relive Ryoma of his circumstances he told the group "I started to like him in the starters tormenting." every ones gaze went to the partner that was already spinning the bottle. That is SO romantic. Eiji says and looks at Oishi.

"YEAH!" Fuji yelled with happiness that they get to have Tezsuka & Takashi as their victims in the next round of truth or dare. "Dare." as the answer that Fuji got and Fuji looks downward in thought while a few gasps could be heard amongst the group of boys. "Write down the most perverted thought that comes to your mind about Fuji and pass them to him." everyone watched as the two boys write on two pieces of paper. Takashi was the first to finish and hands the paper to Fuji and soon after fallowed by Tezuska's. Fuji saw about to open them when Yuuta of all people to stop him with one comment "There was no part that said you could read them." Fuji sighs with disappointment and puts the papers in his lap for later as eiji spins the bottle Takashi & Tezuka are pray to Yuuta & Kaido.

"Truth" Takashi says tensely. "Have you ever thought eiji was hot, and when?" Yuuta says giving them a smile like his older brothers mischievous smiles. "Um…yes…at the ocean party." Takashi mutters. Next it was Tezuka "no" Tezuka said coldly. Eiji pouts then looks at Oishi and becomes bouncy again.

"Dare" Oishi says to Momo & Ryoma. "Write the most perverted thought about Eiji and give it to him." Ryoma says that could not come up with a better one. They both write down the answer and give it to Eiji and Eiji puts them in his lap like Fuji did his. Inui spins the bottle, for it to land on Fuji to Ryoma. "Dare" Ryoma exclaims and get a glare from Momo. "Cross dress for two spins." Fuji tells them and both of them turns red "in clothes me and Eiji pick out." Eiji and Fuji stands up and the other two fallow suit. The four of them head down the hall, towards the stairs.

The others wait downstairs (not that they wanted to go). After about 10 minutes Fuji and Eiji comes back out with grins on their faces. Fuji looks behind him and calls " hurry up. The two turns don't count unless you're out here."

"What!" comes a complaining yell?

"Yes." Eiji tells them. The two sit back down and looks toward the two that just entered the room. Momo was in a mini skirt (blue) and a white, long sleeves shirt. That looks very uncomfortable and doesn't look good. Momo has a more muscular look than Ryoma. Ryoma was in a pink princess costume (don't ask) with bows all over the place, also in his hair. Both were bright red with embarrassment.

"Momo, spin." Eiji tells him. Ryoma &Momo reluctantly sits down, and Momo spins. The next spin let Takashi get revenge on Yuuta for the Eiji cute scene. "Dare" Kaido tells them.

" Put makeup on each other and leave it on till bed." Takashi tells them, after Ryoma hands him a racket behind Eiji.

"I'll get the makeup!" Eiji tells them and, once again goes down the hall. He returns with two boxes of makeup. "Kaido will get the make over first scene it is pointing to you." Eiji told Kaido.

Kaido looks scared as Yuuta goes through the makeup. Yuuta turns to him and blocks every ones view. After a few minutes he backs up to reveal Kaido with bright red lips, pink checks, green eye shadow, blue lip liner, and glitter all over his face. Every one breaks out laughing and when Kaido looked into the mirror. Kaido got a smug look on his face and Yuuta quite laughing when he said "pay back time." Kaido gets in the way of the views of the other people. Ever so often they would hear an evil laugh, which made them more curious. When he was finally done they got to look at what used to be Yuuta. This person had blue lips, green checks, orange eyes and yellow glitter covered he's face. And every one laughs even harder and Fuji took his camera and took pictures of them both. But they were to busy noticing the laughing faces not Fuji. Fuji takes his camera out and takes pictures of them both. " Yuuta it's your turn to spin the bottle." Momo tells him. Yuuta returns to his set next to his brother and spins the bottle.

"Truth" Kaido tells Eiji and Fuji. "Who do you have a crush on?" Fuji asks. Kaido turns beat red and looks away "Momo" he mutters. He could hear gasps around the room. "I knew it" Inui says and Fuji nods. "Yuuta?" Fuji asks, turning to his brother. "Hajime" Yuuta tells him, looking at Fuji's state "and you aren't going to chase this one out of the country, like the last five." Yuuta puts in. "but Yuuta, he hurts you." Fuji whines to his brother. "NO" Yuuta tells him. "Fine" Fuji says as he crosses his arms and pouts. "Yuuta's a meanie." "No, your just evil" Yuuta says will spinning the bottle. Now its Eiji & Fuji victims to Kaido & Yuuta. "Dare" Fuji says happily. "Hmm…switch the papers and read them aloud." Yuuta tells them. Eiji and Fuji switch the papers and Fuji opens the first one.

"Inui's says…doing the Macarena…in a mini skirt?" Fuji looks confused "What the… oh well. Oishi's says…in a princess costume." Fuji looks at Oishi "Ryoma can lend you the one he just took off." Fuji tells Oishi, getting blushes from both Eiji and Oishi.

"Fuji's papers. Let's see, Takashi's says Fuji in a French maids outfit." Eiji looks up from the papers. "That would be cute!" "What's Tezuka's say?" Momo asks. "Um." Eiji opens the paper and turns redder than his hair. "Umm…do I have to read it…" he could hear multiple yeses. "Fine umm…it…uh…uh…Fuji handcuffed …to…my bed…um…uh…naked." he mumbled the last part but could still her it.

"What?" comes joined voices? "Any one have handcuffs?" Fuji asks in an innocent voice. "SHUSUKE!" Yuuta exclaims, "don't even try it!"

"You ruin all the fun." Fuji says pouting. "Knock it off, so I can spin the bottle." Eiji tells them, having recovered. He spins it and just for it to end up with them victims again, but to Ryoma & Momo.

"Dare" Eiji tells them. Ryoma & Momo go to talk it over and they come back over with evil smirks on their faces. "Eiji has to kiss Tezuka and Fuji has to kiss Oishi." Ryoma tells the. "Are you nuts!" Eiji exclaims, "Tezuka will make me run laps and put me through!"

" I don't mind, and I'll run any laps you have to." Fuji reassures his best friend. With a sigh Eiji stands up and walks cross the room. When he is in front of Tezuka, he looks back at Fuji who is in front of Oishi. With one last breath Fuji and Eiji bends down in front of the sitting pair and kiss them. Oishi look startled with big wide eyes and Tezuka just has his 'I'm going to kill you and enjoy it' look. "Eiji, Oishi isn't a very good kisser." Fuji tells his friend. " I don't think he kissed you back." Eiji points out. " Well no … but his like a board." Fuji tells. " And Tezuka isn't?" Eiji asks. " Point taken." Fuji replays as he smiles, and then points at the bottle. Eiji realizes that they are having bad luck, to be victims to Oishi & Inui. "Dare" Fuji says, which surprises the others.

"97 chases that you would choose dare. Your dare is to each drink a glass of my newest juice. Garneted to even affect Fuji!" Eiji run behind Oishi "NOOOO!" Eiji yells " Oishi save me!" Eiji says as he hides behind his boyfriend. "Inui, that's endangering their health." Oishi says standing up "l-lets do something else."

"NO!" he answers as he pours two glasses of juice. Eiji reluctantly comes over and both take a glass. "We'll drink together." Eiji tells Fuji and Fuji nods in approval. "1…2…3…down the hatch." Momo says. Both drink the glass and look at each other. "No effects?" Eiji asks just to pale and collapses. "Eiji!" Oishi exclaims as he rushes over. He binds over and checks on his boyfriend. He went to ask Fuji if he was all right, as Fuji goes to his knees. "Fuji!" Tezuka comes over and places a hand on Fuji's shaking back. "Fuji?"

"It hurts" Fuji mutters as he raps his arms around his stomach, and falls unconscious seconds later. Tezuka ketches him before falling to the floor. "Inui?"

"98 chances they'd collapse." Inui tells him. Tezuka shifts Fuji's dead weight and stands up. "Oishi, do you know which room is Eiji's?" "Yes. The last one on the right." Oishi answers. "Bring Eiji." Tezuka says and turns and walks down the hall and puts Fuji on Eiji's bed.

**TIME LAPS**

"Eiji?" asks Fuji and Eiji stirs. She (she it not your eyes I wrote she) opens her eyes to get a shock. Fuji with very baggy clothes that had fit yesterday, 3 inches shorter in height, and her hair to her upper back.

"Fuji?" Eiji exclaims "what happened?" Eiji jumps out of bed to find that she'd lost 3 inches in height. She races to the mirror and looks at her reflection. She has waist length hair and, like Fuji, to big of clothes. "AHHHH! IM A GIRL…."

* * *

A/N: Plz review Plz! For a sunday with hot fudge and sprinkles. If you are diabedic sugar free ice cream, If you don't like ice cream than pizza. If you don't like pizza, YOUR NOT HUMAN! 


	2. big scare

**YaoiYaoiYeah and MiniKitsune320 your my hero's! Thanks so much for the reviews!

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

**(Big scare)**

On the way home from tennis practice Fuji decides to go the short cut to her house for the dinner with her parents that she had promised to go to. She turns right at the corner and heads straight until she founds herself surrounded in trees. You could not tell it was a very hot summers day from what it looks like in the middle of a forest. She has always thought the forest by the school was spook, but now its just creepy.

She hears a noise so she turns around and comes face to chest with a man about 186 inches. (6'9'') he has short black hair, a goatee, green eyes, and he has a very well built body, and about 27. (Not that old) the man smiles, but not kindly, more like…insane. Fuji turns to run, but the guy grabs her hand. The guy bends down and says "your mine now little girl." Fuji hits him across the face with her tennis bag, but it doesn't even leave a mark.

The guy holds Fuji down and gives her a shot in the arm, which puts her in a daze. The only thing she could make out is that the guy was undressing her. She screams to the trees because there was no one to hear her. "STOP!" all she got in return was an evil laugh from the guy. "HAHAHAHAHA!"(Nice huh?)

TIME LAPS 

When she opens her eyes, she notices that she is still in the forest while rubbing her head. She struggles as she sits up from the pain in the pelvic area. Then her memory comes back to her. She looks around for her clothes and eyes the pill of clothes by a tree stump. She goes over and puts them on. Then she lost her balance and falls, but someone catches her before she hits the ground. When she looks up to see Yuuta in her eyes and she smiles big in relief. "Shusuke are you ok? Can you walk? What happened to you?" Fuji only says "can we go home? It hurts all over." and with those word said she falls unconscious in Yuuta's arms. Yuuta takes Fuji's cell phone out for her pocket and looks through the numbers until he find the name Tezuka. He highlights the name and pushes the little green button. 'Calling Tezuka' appears on the screen. "Moshi, moshi." Yuuta hears Tezuka's voice. Yuuta puts the phone to his hear "Tezuka it's Yuuta. Something's wrong with Shusuke. Come over quick I think Fuji's hurt." Yuuta says into the phone. "Where are you?" Tezuka asks. " I'm in the forest by your school. Tezuka hurry!"

**TIME LAPS**

About 10 minutes later Tezuka shows up with a very scared expression. "Yuuta, is she ok?" Tezuka asks. "Yes, just unconscious that's all. But we do need to get her to a hospital." Yuuta replays. "How did you find her way out here, Yuuta." Tezuka asks carries Fuji's limp body out of the forest. "She was supposed to come for dinner, but never showed up so I came looking for her at the school. That's when I saw q guy running out of the forest with black hair. So I went in and found her falling and luckily I caught her just before she hit the ground and then I called you, Tezuka."

**TIME LAPS**

They were almost to the house and Yuuta runs to unlock the door. Tezuka puts Fuji's limp body on the couch and Yuuta alls 911. They waited about 5 minutes when the ambulance shows up and they loud her into the ambulance. Yuuta got in after her " Tezuka stay at our house. For now" Yuuta offers. " Call me as soon as you hear anything, ok Yuuta." Tezuka says seriously with a hint of worry in his words.

**TIMELAPS**

Tezuak's cell rings the regular tone. While Tezuka turns the TV down he picks up the cell phone. "Moshi moshi." "Hey Tezuka it's me, Yuuta. Shusuke's fine she says just fell and hit her head against a rock, that's all." Yuuta explains. "Ok, can I talk to her?" Tezuka asks "no she's…ah…she's sleeping. When she wakes up." "Can you tell her I want to talk to her soon, for me?" "…Um…sure…ok" Yuuta says in to the phone.

**HOSPITAL**

Yuuta hangs up the phone. "Now, what really happened to you, Shusuke? I told you 'boyfriend' the story you told me. I know you better than that, Shusuke. The doctor will only tell me that stupid story that you told me." "Well…I was going through the short cut home when I turned to see a man; tall, green eyes, black hair, and he had a goatee." "OH MY GOD! I saw that guy before I went in to find you." "Well he…uh…he gave me a shot of some kind of drug I think. And I was in a daze for most of it…" Fuji stopped and looks Yuuta straight in the eyes and said. Yuuta could tell that Shusuke was about to cry. "He raped me Yuuta…that guy he…he…he raped me." Fuji started to cry into Yuuta's shirt. "So you say you were drugged and raped." Yuuta says coldly. Fuji nods and cries harder. Fuji cried and cried for what seemed to be forever. When Fuji finely quit crying she fell to sleep. Then their parent come in and asks yuuta if what they heard from the doctor had really happened. Yuuta could only mange to say "yes." and turns away. The parent's turn on their heels and leaves in discuss and come back with a decision. "We want Shusuke to stay in the hospital for a little while longer until we…short things out."

**TEZUKA**

Tezuka reaches for the ringing phone again. "Moshi, moshi" "hey Tezuka, you need to come to a meeting that will be held in Sapporo. Come at once, for its very important."

"Okay, I will be there on the next flight, see you then."

Tezuka wrote a note and reads it to himself. _'Dear Shusuke Fuji, I have to go on a trip and will not be back until a couple of days. Don't worry I'll be fine. Call me if you need me. Love Tezuka.' _Tezuka leaves the letter on Fuji's pillow.

**Time lapse**

Yuuta grabs the doorknob, helps Fuji inside the house. Fuji was still filling weak from being in the hospital for the last couple of days, and the pain. Mr and Mrs Fuji come into the house and ask the siblings to sit down. They want to talk about a moving issue. "Your father and I have decided that since your pregnant with our grandchild and that you are so young that we are going to move from this city to Kyoto." at this both teenagers gasp and say " What? When? Why?"

"We are moving because you are pregnant and when we haven't decided yet, but it will be soon whether you like it or not." At that the parents walk out of the room, up stairs to their room. Fuji and Yuuta sill sit on the couch, staring into nothingness. With out a word Yuuta gets up and goes out of the room. Fuji gets up and heads to her room and finds Tezuka's letter. She reads it and calls Tezuka to get the voice box. "Hey, how are you Tezuka. Yuuta says you got a big scare out of it, but I'm fine now and we're moving to another city…" Fuji couldn't bring herself to say anymore to her beloved boyfriend so she put the phone back on the receiver and the call was disconnected. Next she calls Eiji.

"Moshi. Moshi." as Eiji answers her phone.

"Hey its me Fuji. I have something to tell you"

"Your parents are mean Fujico. They wouldn't let any of us in to see you when you were in the hospital for so long!" Eiji exclaims.

"Sorry about that. Well I'm out now, and I have some bad news for you"

"Well let's have this talk over a meal. I'm hungry. Lets meet at the school in 10 minutes okie noki bye" Eiji hangs the phone up, as does Fuji.

**Time Lapse**

"What took you so long, I've been her like FOREVER!"

"Its not that fast when you have to sneak out of the house, now is it?" Fuji's parents wouldn't let her out of the house.

"Well I guess not, well what was sooo important Fuji?"

"I'll go straight to the point, I'm moving"

Eiji slops walking and looks at Fuji shocked.

"When?" was the only that the came out of Eiji down turned mouth.

" I don't know"

"Soon right?"

"Yeah"

**Time Lapse**

The waitress gave Fuji and Eiji there meals. " So all that happened was you hit your head on some rock in the middle of the woods? I've heard some pretty creepy things about that place. It gives me the creeps. Hey you want me to tell you?"

"Yes and no"

"What kind of answer is that?"

"Yes for me hitting my head, no for the creepy stories." Fuji answers the girl sitting in front of her.

**Time Lapse**

"That food was good" Eiji says " I'm going to head home okie?"

"Eiji can you walk me to my house please?"

"Sure!" Eiji answers happily. On the way to Fuji's house (avoiding the woods) Eiji informs Fuji on what has been going on at school, and what not. At the door Fuji steps inside and turns around to see Eiji leaving "Hey Eiji?" Fuji calls. "Be careful on the way home, some people can be real bastards"

"Thanks for the tip Fujico, see yah" Eiji says to her best friend.

"Oh! Eiji can you tell the others about the moving thing, I don't think I can handle it right now."

"Okie, but you owe me one, Fujico" Eiji teases her.

**Time Lapse**

Fuji walks into her room and lies down on the bed and felt a sharp pain in the back of her neck. When she turns over onto her stomach, she finds a letter with the name Tezuka on it. Fuji sits up and rereads the letter when she finishes she lies it on the nightstand. She lies down and drifts off to sleep. In the morning she wakes up to find herself out of the hospital, then she remembers the pervious day.

She got up and goes to the bathroom to take a cold shower. When she gets out and dresses she goes to her brother's room. Her brother was still sleeping, so she heads downstairs to the kitchen and gets a cup of hot tea. (Her normal morning drink) But when she steps into the kitchen it shocks her that her parents are still home, instead of at work.

"Why are you still here, don't you have work?"

"Our bosses let us have a couple of days off considering what you have been through." her father says "and the fact that we are moving tomorrow and we need to pack up the house." her mother puts in.

**Time Lapse**

'Knock knock'

Yuuta opens the door and walks in with a hand full of boxes. he looks over at his sister and sees a mess of hair, but then he sees his sisters eyes, all red and puffy from crying.

"What do you want, go away" Fuji says with a cranky voice.

"Well, mother told me to give you these boxes so you can pack up your room."

"Leave them on the ground by the nightstand and get out please."

"Fine, if that's what you want." Yuuta says in pain of seeing Fuji like this. "I'm getting worried about you, you have been acting strange since you came back from that 'thing' with Eiji."

* * *

A/N: Plz review. PLZ! will if it's about the whole YOUR NOT HUMAN! thing than I'm sorry. I meant to say is that your nor American. /Do you like beans and rice?\\ me either. well if you don't your not puertorican either. i'll find out what you are just review -ciddy cat (its just me now, my sis has a new pen name- KaL KeY) 


End file.
